Discord
Discord (ang. Niezgoda, Waśń) - draconequus, władca chaosu, przyjaciel Fluttershy. Początkowo, Discord występuje jako antagonista, lecz później zostaje zresocjalizowany i obiecuje używać swoich mocy by służyć dobru. Powraca w Princess Twilight Sparkle, gdzie okazuje się być głównym sprawcą całego zamieszania. Koncepcja postaci i inspiracje thumb|Pierwsze szkice Pana Chaosu.|left Discord, jest inspirowany postacią niejakiego Q, z serialu Star TrekWpis na Equestria Daily. Obydwaj mają wiele wspólnych cech: pojawiają się w błysku światła, uwielbiają zabawę, często pstrykają palcami kiedy używają swoich mocy, a także są dubbingowani przez tego samego aktora. Discord z wyglądu przypomina mityczną chimerę, której ciało zostało złożone z różnych części zwierząt. Życiorys Dawna przeszłość thumb|Witraż przedstawiający pokonanie Króla Chaosu. Dawno temu, Discord rządził Equestrią. Panowały wtedy czasy niespokojne, bowiem w państwie królował chaos. Księżniczki Celestia i Luna widząc niedolę mieszkańców, postanowiły użyć Elementów Harmonii, by zrzucić z tronu niegodziwego władcę. Niestety, przed pokonaniem Discord zasiał czarne nasiona, które powinny wykiełkować i obalić obie księżniczki. Na szczęście Equestrię uratowała siła Drzewka Harmonii. Przez tysiąc lat magia chroniła magiczne państwo, co niestety zaskutkowało powolnym umieraniem Drzewka. Moc Klejnotów zamieniła Discorda w kamień, pozostawiając państwo w kopytach dwóch alikornów, które podjęły się zadania władania Equestrią. Scena pokonania draconequusa, została przedstawiona na witrażu w Canterlocie. Niezapowiedziany powrót thumb|Anomalie pogodowe zapoczątkowane przez obudzonego Pana Chaosu. W dwuodcinku Powrót do Harmonii, po wielu latachNie zostało określone ile dokładnie lat upłynęło od pokonania Discorda, ale jeśli uwzględnimy fakt, że nastąpiło to przed zamianą Luny w Księżycową Czarownicę, możemy wywnioskować, że upłynęło przynajmniej tysiąc lat., zaklęcie mające na celu trzymanie Discorda w postaci posągu, zostało przełamane przez kłótnię Znaczkowej Ligii. Po swojej ucieczce, Discord postanawia siać chaos w całej Equestrii. Pogoda wymyka się spod kontroli pegazów. Na początku wspomnianego odcinka, widzimy lepkie chmury stworzone z waty cukrowej, z których pada czekoladowy deszcz. Ów chmury bardzo szybko się poruszają, że nawet Rainbow Dash ma problem z ich przegonieniem. Na prośbę Applejack Rainbow wyjaśnia o co chodzi: Jakby wszystkiego było mało, kukurydza na farmie Sweet Apple zamienia się w popcorn, a jabłka rosną do niebywałych rozmiarów, od których uginają się same jabłonie. Okazuje się, że nawet zwierzęta nie są bezpieczne, królikom bowiem wyrastają długie nogi. Twilight próbuje używać zaklęcia, które ma na celu przywrócenie równowagi, jednak nie przynosi zamierzonego efektu. Choć udaje jej się zaradzić problemowi w połowie, jej radość gaśnie niczym zdmuchnięta świeczka, kiedy otrzymuje list od Księżniczki Celestii, mówiący, że musi jak najszybciej wstawić się w Canterlocie. thumb|Discord przemawia do głównych bohaterek i Celestii. Kiedy przyjaciółki przybywają do Canterlotu, dowiadują się kto jest sprawcą zamieszania, i że pokonać go może jedynie moc Klejnotów Harmonii. Później, dochodzi na nowego odkrycia: Elementy zostały skradzione, pomimo silnego zabezpieczenia Księżniczki. W tej samej scenie, pierwszy raz możemy zauważyć Discorda - jednak nie koniecznie w całej okazałości. Król Chaosu porozumiewa się z bohaterkami w postaci żywego witrażu. Dysponuje on dużą wiedzą o nosicielkach Klejnotów, a zapytany o miejsce ukrycia Elementów, niechętnie odpowiada używając wiersza-zagadkiW polskiej wersji nierymowany.: Niestety Twilight Sparkle błędnie odbiera rymowankę, sądząc, że Elementy są ukryte w pałacowym labiryncie. thumb|Bohaterki bez skrzydeł i rogów. Po dotarciu na miejsce, Discord ukazuje nam się drugi raz, tym razem w pełnej okazałości. Aby upewnić się, że przyjaciółki nie będą oszukiwały, pozbawił jednorożce rogów, a pegazów skrzydeł. Ustanawia również drugą zasadę: wszyscy muszą brać udział w poszukiwaniach. W rzeczywistości, draconequus miał na celu rozdzielenie bohaterek i zahipnotyzowanie jednej za drugą. Bez wsparcia przyjaciółek, cztery z szóstki kucyków uległy hipnozie Discorda, stając się przeciwieństwem własnych Klejnotów: *Applejack zostaje podstępem zwabiona do "Gaju Prawdy", gdzie widzi wizję rozpadu przyjaźni, nie mogą znieść prawdy, postanawia kłamać, *Pinkie Pie trafia do "Paku Balonikowego", w którym ożywione balony wiecznie się śmiały. Jeden z nich, robi wstrętnego psikusa Pinkie, przez co reszta balonów się z niej śmieje. Discord wmawia Pinkie, że to nie balony, lecz przyjaciółki śmieją się z niej i zamienia Pie w ponuraka, *Rarity widzi przepiękny diament, któremu nie może się oprzeć, choć w rzeczywistości jest to zwykły głaz i zaczyna być chciwa, *Fluttershy, nie ulega namowom Discorda. Sfrustrowany Pan Chaosu hipnotyzuje Fluttershy osobiście, zamieniając ją w gbura, *Rainbow Dash zostaje pokazana wizja rozpadu jej rodzinnego miasta - Cloudsale. Ma ona do wyboru: pomoc przyjaciółkom lub ratować miasto. Wybiera drugą opcję i staje się niewierna. thumb|Nowa wersja Ponyville. Ucieczka Rainbow Dash skutkuje przerwaniem gry, i rozpadem pałacowego labiryntu. Później Discord stwierdza, że wcale nie powiedział, iż Klejnoty są ukryte w labiryncie. Po dokładnym przeanalizowaniu zagadki, Twilight stwierdza, że Klejnoty są ukryte w Ponyville. W drodze do miasteczka, Twilight odkrywa ogromną moc Discorda. Cały krajobraz skromnego wcześniej miasteczka jest nie do poznania: wszystko ma nienaturalne kolory, zwierzęta nie zachowują się normalnie a na dodatek, w kółko jest zmieniany cykl dnia i nocy. W końcu, przyjaciółkom udaje się odnaleźć elementy. Niestety, kucyki nie są w stanie z nich korzystać, ponieważ reprezentują przeciwne cechy, niż te, które naprawdę posiadają. Po stoickim zachowaniu Discorda można wywnioskować, że Pan Chaosu naprawdę tak zaplanował zmienić cechy pięciu kucyków. Przyjaciółki, ledwie siebie tolerujące, ostatecznie wyruszają w różne strony. Zrezygnowana Twilight Sparkle traci nadzieję, że uda jej się pokonać Discorda i przywrócić przyjaciółki do poprzednich stanów. Postanawia wyjechać z miasteczka i zapomnieć o wszystkim co się wydarzyło, a w geście rozpaczy wyrzuca swoją koronę Klejnotu Magii. Na szczęście, Celestia przeczuwała co się stanie i odesłała swojej uczennicy raporty, by przypomniała sobie, że warto się nie poddawać. Jednorożec ponownie otrzymuje kolor i powraca w niej Element Magii. Klacz, używa zaklęcia pamięci, by przywrócić prawdziwe przyjaciółki. thumb|Discord ponownie obrócony w kamień. Za drugim razem, tak samo jak za pierwszym, Discord nie bierze na poważnie gróźb nosicielek elementów. Próbuje odebrać Klejnoty magią, lecz Twilight Sparkle wyczarowuje magiczną barierę, która chroni przed używaniem innej magii. W końcu, moc elementów zamienia osłupiałego Discorda w kamień a w Equestrii, wszystkie czary zostają cofnięte. Wszystko powraca do normy. Misja nawrócenia thumb|Odczarowywanie Discorda. Szczęśliwie, Discord nie pozostaje w postaci posągu na długo. Tym jednak razem, nie ucieka on sam. Księżniczka Celestia pragnęła, by ogromna magia Discorda była wykorzystywana do dobrych, a nie złych celów'Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy, Księżniczka Celestia: '''Siła Discorda może się przydać, gdyby zgodził się służyć dobru., dlatego powierza przyjaciółkom trudną misję zresocjalizowania antagonisty, tak, by dobrowolnie'Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy, Księżniczka Celestia: Wiem, to niełatwe zadanie, ale nie prosiłabym, gdybym nie była pewna, że go doprowadzisz do '''prawdziwej przemiany. przeszedł na stronę dobra i harmonii. Celestia uważa również, że to życzliwa Fluttershy powinna podjąć się misji. Szóstka bohaterek posłusznie wykonuje rozkaz solarnej władczyni i używa Elementów by odczarować skamieniałego Pana Chaosu. Od razu, Discord zaczyna używać czarów by się zabawić, i zamienia potulne zwierzątka w dzikie bestie. Stwierdza, że mimo, iż był zwykłym posągiem, słyszał wszystko co mówili i zna plany dotyczące jego osoby. Początkowo nie chce w ogóle słuchać przyjaciółek, a nawet nie zwraca uwagi na zabójcze spojrzenie Fluttershy, lecz kiedy kucyki grożą mu powtórną zamianą w kamień, odczarowywuje zwierzątka. Po chwili, po kryjomu przejmuje kontrolę nad kilkoma bobrami. Na czas resocjalizacji, draconequus zamieszkuje u skrzydlatej bohaterki. Gospodyni chatki, stara się jak może by dogodzić Discordowi, a co idzie za tym, zaprzyjaźnić się z nim i przeciągnąć na stronę harmonii. Niestety, przyjaciółkom niezbyt podoba się pomysł pegaza; już od początku patrzą na niego sceptycznie. Twilight Sparkle, postanawia odszukać zaklęcie, które siłą zmieniłoby Discorda i stałby on po stronie dobra. Niestety Discord przewidział plan jednorożca i usunął z książek odpowiednie stronySama scena usunięcia nie została ukazana w serialu., a następnie je zjadł:Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy, ::Spike: Przykro mi bardzo, ale on „jest sobą” do tego stopnia, że kradnie nam zaklęcia z biblioteki! ::Fluttershy: Dlatego jadł papier na obiad… ::Twilight Sparkle: Zeżarł je?!. thumb|Discord czuje się jak u siebie w domu. Pomimo niezbyt różowej przeszłości Króla Chaosu, Fluttershy pozwala mu na dużo swobody, m. i. n. zostawiając go samego w domu lub pozwalając na kręcenie swoją chatką, niczym karuzelą. Draconequus wykorzystuje chwilową sprzeczkę z przyjaciółmi i wychwala dobroć pegazicy i oczernia kucyki, nazywając je "wredne". Pomimo ostrych słów, klacz nie zgadza się z podstępnym Discordem. W odpowiedzi, Pan Chaosu odpowiada: Twilight, dowiedziawszy się o tajemniczym zniknięciu kart z czarami reformującymi, próbuje ostrzec żółtego pegaza, lecz pozostaje ona nieugięta w kwestii zaprzyjaźnienia się z draconequusem, na dowód przytaczając powyższe zdanie. thumb|Obiad z rzekomo odmienionym Discordem. Aby przełamać lody, Fluttershy zaprasza swoje przyjaciółki na obiad z nowym lokatorem, żeby udowodnić, iż w Discordzie zaszły znaczące zmiany. Klacze przyjmują zaproszenie, choć nie kwapią się zbytnio, na obiad z Królem Chaosu, który rozłączył ich przyjaźń. Discord, za pomocą swojej magii, zmienił wystrój wnętrza i przygotował stół na obiad. Przy okazji, ożywia kilka przedmotów, które pomogłyby mu w serwowaniu potraw i przy okazji rozbawiły kucyki. Niestety, ożywione przedmioty zaczynają rozrabiać i dokuczają piątce przybyłych kucyków, lecz Discord utwierdza w przekonaniu, iż to nie jego sprawka. Rainbow Dash ostrzega pegazicę przed Discordem i twierdzi, że ma swój plan dotyczący żółtego kucyka. W odpowiedzi, Fluttershy oskarża przyjaciółki o brak tolertancji i nie dawanie szansy draconequusowi. Dodatkowo, wypowiada znaczące słowa, które utrwaliły się w każdej pamięci: W tej chwili, Discord zdaje sobie sprawę, że pierwszy raz w życiu odnajduje swojego prawdziwego przyjaciela'Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy, Discord: '''Cóż, ja... nigdy wcześniej nie miałem przyjaciół.. thumb|Discord jeździ na łyżwach. Obiad, zostaje przerwany przez pupilka Fluttershy, przekazującego na migi informacje o farmie Sweet Apple. Na miejscu, okazuje się, że bobry nad którymi Discord przejął kontrolę, zbudowały olbrzymią tamę, a woda, zamiast odpłynąć, zalewa sad na farmie. Cała afera, była sprawką Discorda. Fluttershy, prosi przyjaciela by wszystko naprawił. Draconequus obiecuje naprawę pod jednym warunkiem: pegazica ma obiecać, że nie użyje Elementu przeciw niemu. Po dokładnym przeskanowaniu sprawy, Fluttershy postanawia przystać na warunki Discorda, mimo sprzeciwu przyjaciółek. Niestety draconequus nie do końca spełnił obietnicę, ponieważ zamiast usunąć wodę z sadów Apple, zamienił ją w lód. Niestety, ku przerażeniu przyjaciółek, Fluttershy nadal nie ma zamiaru użyć Klejnotu przeciwko draconequusowi, który bawi się w najlepsze jeżdżąc po zamarzniętym stawie. Discorda z początku nic nie rusza, jednak, w końcu zdaje sobie sprawę, że stając się złym, straci swoją przyjaciółkę. Postanawia przywrócić wszystko do normy. Discord wyznaje, że wolał poprzedni stan, lecz zmienił go na prawdziwy, ze względu na swoją przyjaciółkę. Przy władczyni Equestrii, obiecał, że będzie używał swojej magii, tylko by czynić dobro, a nie zło (jak to powiedział: ''Tak z grubsza). Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Discord zmienił zdanie, Celestia zostawiła Klejnoty do przetrzymania Twilight Sparkle.Sugeruje to, że Discord będzie od tej pory mieszkał razem z Fluttershy, lecz na razie nie zostało to udowodnione.. 'Wielki powrót' thumb|Discord w okularach 3D i z popcornem w ręce.Discord pojawia się w "Princess Twilight Sparkle". Kiedy zostaje przywołany przez przyjaciółki za pomocą Klejnotów Harmonii bierze kąpiel. Szybko owija się ręcznikiem. Chwilę potem zostaje oskarżony przez szóstkę kucyków o spowodowanie chaosu w Ponyville. Oczywiście draconequus wypiera się zarzutów, jak powód podając to, iż został zresocjalizowany. Chociaż Fluttershy podaje opcję, że pan chaosu mówi prawdę, kucyki przestają jej słuchać. Rainbow Dash, Applejack i Rarity już aktywują Elementy, kiedy wpada Fluttershy i mówi, że Discord może mówić prawdę. Dracoenquus przytula pegazicę nazywają ją przyjaciółką i przekręcając jej imię (w praktyce zamiast Fluttershy powiedział Shyterfly). Później król chaosu kieruje przyjaciółki do przybyłej przed chwilą na miejsce Zecory. W wizji po wypiciu eliksiru, Twilight widzi pokonanie Discorda, jak drugą scenę. Discord zaczyna się wygłupiać śmiejąc się z Twilight i wyczarowuje aparat twierdząc, że może alikorn uraczy ich piosenką. Dracoenquus jest później widziany, kiedy Twilight wraca z Lasu Everfree. Discord ostatecznie swoim sposobem przekonuje skrzydlatą bohaterkę, że wcale nie powinna zgodzić się na porzucenie przyjaciółek. Po aktywowaniu mocy, widzimy przez chwilę Discorda, który siedzi na czarnym chwaście. Siła Drzewka Harmonii zjednoczonego z Elementami usuwa czarny pęd, a pan chaosu spada na ziemię. Później, po powrocie kucyków pyta ich, gdzie mają Elementy Harmonii. Twilight odpiera, że przepadły. Wtedy Discord wpada twierdząc, że te czarne pęki wyrosły z nasion, które posiadził tysiąc lat temu i już dawno powinne wykiełkować. Sparkle odpowiada na to, że pomoże im posprzątać. Discord przemienia swój strój na strój sprzątaczki i się zgadza, jednaże mówi, iż nie będzie mył okien. Wygląd right Discord został nazwany w serialu draconequusem. Nazwa ta pochodzi od połączenia łacińskich słów Draco (Smok) oraz Equus (Koń). Jego ciało, tak jak u mitycznej chimery składa się z wielu kawałków zwierząt, połączonych w jedno. Są to: *Końska głowa i grzywa (odmienna, nie tak jak u postaci z serialu), *Prawy róg jelenia, *Lewy róg, lewa noga oraz bródka jest kozia, *Ogon, język i całe, wydłużone ciało węża, *Lewa ręka (szpony) pochodząca od orła, *Prawa ręka (łapa) jest lwia, *Prawa noga pochodzi od gada, *Lewe skrzydło jest prawdopodobnie pegazie, *Prawe skrzydło pochodzi od nietoperza. Poza tymi cechami, wyróżnia go pojedyńczy kieł, asymetryczne czerwono-żółte oczy i frędzel na końcu wężowego, pokrytego łuskami ogona. Charakterystyka 'Zamiłowanie do dobrej zabawy' Discord jest znany z wywoływania chaosu i dysharmonii, lecz nie robi tego by szkodzić innym, lecz by przedem wszystkim dobrze się zabawić. W odcinku Powrót do Harmonii - część druga, tuż przed udanym użyciem Elementów Harmonii, widać jego wielkie zadowolenie z poczynionych zmian w Ponyville. W odcinku Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy, zaprasza Fluttershy, by ta pojeździła z nim na łyżwach. Ta cecha, skomplikowała również plan Discorda, w odcinkach Powrót do Harmonii. Na przykładzie żółtej pegazicy widzimy, że draconequus wcale nie musiał bawić się w kotka i myszkę, by przekabacić przyjaciółki na swoją stronę. Wystarczyło do tego zwykłe dotknięcie, lecz bohater wybrał trudniejszą, choć zabawniejszą drogę. 'Spryt' Discord jest bardzo sprytny, potrafi stworzyć bardzo szczegółowe plany, aby tylko się uwolnić z "więzienia". W pierwszym wypadku, swoją dwuznaczną wypowiedzią zwabia główne bohaterki w głąb labiryntu, by mógł je zahipnotyzować co w efekcie spowodowałoby, iż przyjaciółki nie mogłyby korzystać z Klejnotów. W drugim wypadku, pomimo mniejszego pola manewru odaje mu się przekonać Fluttershy, by nie użyła przeciw niemu swojego Elementu. Niestety, w obu przypadkach nie przewidział obrotu spraw. Arogancja Podczas drugiej próby użycia Elementów Harmonii, przez Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Applejack i Pinkie, Discord jest przekonany swojej racji, która mówi, że wszystko znowu okaże się niewypałem i w ogóle nie przejmuje się zaistniałą sytuacją. Kiedy Pan Chaosu orientuje się, że przyjaciółki mówiły prawdę, jest już za późno. Z kolei po uwolnieniu draconequusa, widzimy, że bohater wyciągnął nauczkę z poprzedniego zachowania. Choć na początku próbuje sam się oszukiwać i mówić, że przyjaciółki nie użyją Klejnotów przeciw niemu kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba, to w końcu odpuszcza i postanawia się trochę podporządkować. Z kolei zamieniając wodę powodującą powódź na farmie Apple, podejmuje bardzo ryzykowną decyzję, która ma potencjalnie doprowadzić do jego ostatecznego zamienienia a kamień, lecz zgodnie z jego planem Fluttershy składa obietnicę, że nigdy nie użyje swojego Elementu przeciwko jego osobie. 'Empatia i nieczułość' Przed swoją duchową przemianą w odcinku Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy, w ogóle nie liczył się z tym co czują inne kucyki a nawet zwierzęta. Potrafił grać na emocjach, byleby osiągnąć tylko to, co dla nie najważniejsze: rozrywkę i całkowitą wolność. W odcinku dziesiątym sezonu trzeciego, poznaje co oznacza przyjaźń na własnym ciele. Gdy już ją poczuł, nie chciał stracić nowego skarbu i kiedy żółty pegaz oznajmił, iż koniec z ich przyjaźnią, Discord poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, a w efekcie naprawił swój błąd. Umiejętności thumb|Hipnoza Discorda pokazana na postaci Fluttershy. Discord posiada spory wachlarz umiejętności, będąc najprawdopodobniej jedną z najbardziej potężnych postaci w całym serialu. Bez problemów potrafi się duplikować, zmieniać porę dnia (co w serialu potrafią jedynie Celestia i Luna), hipnotyzować, zmieniać swój kształt, manipulować przedmiotami za pomocą swoich czarów itd. Jedynym sposobem, by go całkowicie powstrzymać przed sianiem niechcianego chaosu jest zamiana w postać kamiennego posągu, choć nawet, jeżeli jest zamieniony, może słyszeć to co się dzieje wokół niego'Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy, Discord:' Choć skamieniały, słyszałem każde jedno słowo Celestii. Istnieje również zaklęcie, które jest w stanie uchronić dany przedmiot przed użyciem magii na nim. Discord potrafi również zahipnotyzować bohaterów, a jedynym sposobem na jego hipnozę jest przywołanie usuniętych przez Discorda wspomnieńTwilight Sparkle zostaje wybudzona z hipnozy dzięki raportom przyjaźni odesłanym jej przez Celestię, a sama wybudziła przyjaciółki używając zaklęcia pamięci, które przywraca wspomnienia, gdy zostają one usunięte, tak jak w tym wypadku.. Frekwencja Discord występuje w dwodcinku Powrót do Harmonii, gdzie uwalnia się z postaci kamiennego posągu i sieje chaos w Ponyville. Jest przedstawiony jako główny antagonista. Później nie jest obecny przez cały sezon drugi, aż powraca w dziesiątym odcinku sezonu trzeciego - Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy. W tym epidocie nawraca się na dobrą drogę Dobroci i Harmonii. Antagonista zostaje wspomniany w odcinku Sposób na zaklęcie. Najpierw, kiedy Fluttershy zostaje odczarowywana w jej oczach odbijają się obrazy. W jednej z klatek (ok. 0,04 sekundy) pojawia się scena z odc. Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy, na której jest Discord. Później, podczas piosenki Celestia's Ballad, na ekranach pojawiają się sceny z życia młodej adeptki, a na jednym z ekranów widać draconequusa z odc. Powrót do Harmonii. W ów odcinku, zostaje również wspomniany przez Spike'a. Discord pojawia się również w 11 odcinku 4 sezonu gdzie kłamie że ma niebieską grypę lecz na końcu odcinka dostaje zielonej grypy. Ciekawostki *W odcinku Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy, tuż po przejęciu kontroli nad bobrami, Discord łamie tzw. czwartą ścianę, zwracając się do publiczności słowem: "Ojej". *W tym samym odcinku, widać, że pupilek Fluttershy (Angel) nie lubi draconequusa, ponieważ ten zajął mu miejsce na kanapie, i przestraszył zamieniając się w chrupiącą marchewkę i mówiąc "Ładna ze mnie marchewka?!". Discord także nie przepada za króliczkiem. *Prawdopodobnie, jest najpotężniejszą postacią w serialu. *Wystąpił w odcinku Princess Twilight Sparkle i okazało się, że to on zasiał czarne nasiona, które wykiełkowały i miały za zadanie obalić Celestię i Lunę. *Występuje w najnowszej czołówce sezonu czwartego na zdjęciu, gdzie siedzi w domku swojej przyjaciółki, skrzydlatej Fluttershy. Cytaty Galeria Uwagi Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Draconequusy Kategoria:Gatunki Kategoria:Rasa